Lost, le disparu
by Zif
Summary: Introspections toboesques... le jeune loup s'est encore fourré dans le pétrin, pour le pire et pour le rire !


**Auteur :** Zif'

**Titre :** Lost, le disparu – introspections et mésaventures toboesques.

**Fandom :** Wolf's rain

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** alors là, je ne sais pas qui a produit cette (superbe) série, mais en tout cas c'est pas moi X3

**Note :** c'est un espèce de PoV Toboe… avec à la fin un espèce de mini PoV Tsume.

**Note 2** (très importante, celle-là) : cadeau d'anniversaire pour Heera, ma sœurette. Bon anniversaire Nee-chan ! _(grocaline)_

oooooOOOOOooooo

Deux jours. Deux jours que Toboe s'était égaré dans cette ville.

Il était bien forcé de s'avouer que sur ce coup-là, il n'avait pas été très malin. C'était la faute de Hige, aussi… il avait dit avoir senti une alléchante odeur de hot dogs et Toboe, mort de faim, l'avait suivi alors que les deux autres faisaient un petit somme pour récupérer des forces après leur longue marche de trois jours non stop. Seulement voilà, Toboe avait décroché en chemin et à présent il se retrouvait tout seul, perdu dans ce labyrinthe.

Comment avait-il pu croire un moment qu'un vendeur de hot dogs ait pu officier dans ce lieu sordide ? La ville se situait en plein désert, était complètement abandonnée et détruite. Les façades des immeubles ressemblaient à du gruyère –à cette pensée, un filet de bave s'échappa malencontreusement de la gueule du jeune loup- et les rues à un crumble géant dont les grumeaux n'était malheureusement constitués que de béton. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à la nourriture, ça avait l'inconvénient fâcheux d'annihiler toute autre forme de réflexion un tant soit peu moins primaire.

Toboe s'assit sur un bloc de béton et réfléchit. Il se remémora la fois où il s'était mis à hurler comme un malade dans ce même genre de ville, les conséquences avaient été désastreuses. La vision du robot tueur qui lui repassa en tête lui arracha un frisson partant du bas de son échine pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Souvenir très désagréable. Et très effrayant. Qu'il ne souhaitait pas revivre, donc.

Il ne doutait pas que Hige ait retrouvé son chemin et ait rejoint les autres. Si Toboe avait été un peu plus malin, il se serait assis tout de suite après avoir perdu le goinfre en attendant sagement que ce dernier fasse demi-tour et le ramène avec lui. Mais Toboe était bête et avait paniqué, tournant et virant partout, pour finalement se perdre. A présent Toboe pleurait silencieusement, parce qu'il savait qu'il était bête, et qu'en plus il pleurait comme une fillette. Si Tsume le voyait ainsi, il le mépriserait. Tsume n'aimait pas les faibles. Il hausserait les épaules et pousserait un "grumph" dédaigneux en se détournant de lui. Cette pensée, loin de secouer Toboe, l'enfonça plus profondément dans son désespoir. Il se mit à couiner lamentablement. Dieu qu'il était bête, et faible. Tout ce que Tsume détestait.

Toboe, assis sur son bloc de béton, tournait et retournait donc les mêmes pensées dans sa tête, brassait et rebrassait ses idées noires.

Il était sûr que les autres avaient repris leur chemin, l'abandonnant dans ce dédale sordide. L'avaient-ils au moins cherché, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, il n'en était même pas certain. Ils avaient dû se dire "cet idiot de Toboe s'est définitivement perdu, peut-être même s'est-il fait tuer, continuons notre route". Ils étaient partis sans se retourner, sans un regret. Au contraire, ils étaient bien contents, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de lui. Il savait bien que pour eux il n'était qu'un boulet. Un poids, un fardeau qu'ils devaient traîner avec eux et qui les empêchait d'arriver plus vite à ce Paradis tant désiré. En plus, ils n'avaient rien eu à faire, cet andouille de Toboe s'était égaré tout seul, comme un abruti qu'il était. Ou… ou alors Hige avait fait exprès de le perdre ! Les hot dogs n'étaient qu'un vilain prétexte ! Comme dans l'histoire du Petit Poucet !

A présent les larmes du jeune loup étaient des larmes de colère et de tristesse mêlés. Il s'en voulait d'être bête, et puis les autres n'étaient que des méchants !

La nuit tombait, et Toboe se demandait bien où il allait passer la nuit. De toute façon il n'y avait pas vraiment d'endroit habitable ni même carrément vivable, alors en fait, peu importait. Le plus primordial était de se nourrir. Ca faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, se sustentant uniquement, ces deux derniers jours, en lapant misérablement dans les flaques d'eau boueuse de cette ville morte.

Subitement, une idée jaillit. Et s'il marchait toujours tout droit, il arriverait bien quelque part ? Cette ville avait bien une fin, n'est-ce pas ? Une périphérie ?

Malgré ses pattes flageolantes, Toboe choisit une direction, se mit à marcher dans cette direction, décidant fermement de ne jamais changer de direction. Seulement il ignorait qu'il ne se trouvait pas très loin d'une des portes principales de sortie de la ville et que la direction qu'il avait si bravement élue était la direction opposée. Toboe se mit à haïr ce mot "direction" qui résonnait dans sa tête comme une litanie obsédante, le poussant à avancer tout droit, inexorablement, tout en soufflant dans son cœur une sourde appréhension. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il s'était promis de dorénavant assumer ses choix, bons ou mauvais, et ce jusqu'au bout.

La nuit se passa difficilement. Le jeune loup avait l'horrible impression d'avancer à reculons, tellement sa progression était lente. Ses coussinets étaient tout écorchés, il souffrait atrocement. "Je vais me vider de mon sang par les pattes, quelle horreur !" Geignait-il. Chaque pas lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur.

Finalement il s'effondra sur le ventre, épuisé. "Je vais rester là un moment, et dormir. Et si je ne me réveille pas, tant pis… ou tant mieux ?"

Il ferma les yeux et immédiatement, rêva. Il vit dans son sommeil, un grand champ de fleurs blanches, aussi blanches que la pleine lune, et fraîches, aussi fraîches qu'un ruisseau descendant de la montagne. Cette blancheur, et cette fraîcheur, lui faisaient un bien fou. Il avait l'impression que toute la fatigue et toute la douleur qui irradiaient son corps s'écoulaient hors de lui, comme un long soupir libérateur. Puis il ne vit plus rien, rien d'autre que le noir absolu, ne ressentit plus rien, ne songea plus à rien.

"-HEY !"

Toboe se réveilla en sursaut. Dire qu'il venait juste de sombrer dans sa phase de sommeil la plus profonde également dite réparatrice. Qui venait l'empêcher de se ressourcer ?

Il releva la tête mais ne vit qu'une silhouette qui se découpait dans la lumière de la lune. Sa vision était encore floue mais un éclair de lucidité lui fit penser que cette silhouette avait la carrure de Tsume. Qu'il soit sous sa forme de loup ou sous son apparence humaine, la carrure de Tsume avait toujours beaucoup impressionné et fasciné Toboe. Elle dégageait une aura de force qui donnait à Toboe la sensation d'être protégé.

Le loup gris, car c'était bien Tsume, s'avança d'un pas hésitant et inquiet vers son confrère qui semblait avoir peine à se remettre debout.

"-Tsu… Tsume…"

"Toboe… tu es…"

"-… TSUMEEEEEEE !"

D'un bond, le cadet se précipita dans les bras de Tsume, étonné de l'impulsion soudaine du gamin.

"-Tsume, j'ai… j'ai cru que j'étais perdu…"

"-Mais tu l'étais, idiot."

"-Je pensais que… que vous étiez partis, que vous m'aviez abandonné…"

"-On y a songé un bref instant, je le reconnais…"

"-Alors j'ai voulu aller tout droit en espérant arriver à un bout de la ville mais ça n'en finissait pas !"

"-Toboe…"

"-… quoi ?"

"-Non, rien. Arrête de pleurer."

"-Mais, je ne pleure pas !"

Avec stupéfaction Toboe s'aperçut que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Fatigue, peur, joie se mêlaient en un cocktail détonant sur son visage.

"-Ce n'est pas grave Toboe. Allez, on rejoint les autres."

"-A… attends, Tsume. Je veux rester là, avec toi, un moment."

Tsume soupira. Il en avait sa claque, lui. Ca faisait deux jours qu'il fouillait la ville de fond en comble pour retrouver Toboe, pendant que cet abruti fini de Hige vomissait ses tripes pour cause d'indigestion sévère, après avoir dégoté des saucisses complètement périmées, et que cet insupportable Kiba feignait de faire la sieste, alors qu'en réalité il faisait la gueule car Toboe retardait son arrivée au Paradis.

Tsume écarta des mèches du front de son cadet pour y déposer un léger baiser. Il était tout de même soulagé. Il n'aurait pas pu continuer sans lui, finalement. Toboe lui apportait un peu de fraîcheur, en compensation aux deux autres crétins qui ne lui apportaient que de la tension nerveuse –comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez tendu de nature.

Toboe ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de sourire et de se blottir contre Tsume pour enfin se rendormir. L'aîné lâcha un grognement, et voilà, maintenant il allait devoir se le coltiner sur son dos pour le chemin du retour.

Il mit trois bonnes heures pour rejoindre les deux autres, qui eurent le culot de lui dire qu'il en avait mis, du temps. Il réfréna ses envies de meurtre par attention pour Toboe qui dormait toujours sur son dos, les bras passés autour de son cou.

Dans son rêve, Tsume l'avait rejoint dans le champ de fleurs lunaires.

**FIN**


End file.
